movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hro Talak
Hro Talak is the main antagonist of the Justice League finale Starcossed. He didn't look at ethics to protect his people and was willing to sacrifice an entire planet (several planets in fact) in the process. This hardhearted fixation to defeat the Gordanians resulted from Hro Talak having been captured and tortured by the Gordanians at one point, leaving him physically and physiologically scarred. Therefore, while he is undeniably villainous, he is closer to a tragic hero, than a villain, as he is driven by determination to protect his people and loved ones. However, he's still not above stepping on or even killing others to achieve his goals. He is voiced by Victor Rivers. Justice League Hro Talak was a commander on Thanagar desperately trying to defend his people from the Gordanian's. At one point during this conflict he was captured and imprisoned by the Gordanian's leaving him with a scar across his face, which was covered by his mask. But made his hatred and desperation to defeat the Gordanian's even stronger. At some point he and Shayera Hol (later Hawkgirl) entered a relationship and became promised to eachother (a Thanagarian form of engagement). Hro Talak dispatched Hawkgirl on a secret mission to study Earth's defenses under the pretense of protecting them for a Gordanian attack. In reality they were planning to use earth as a hyperspace bypass to attack the Gordanian home-world destroying earth in the process. Five years later, Talak led his Thanagarian forces to invade Earth, under the pretense of strengthening the planet's defenses against a supposedly imminent Gordanian attack. Under his command, the Thanagarians started to build an apparatus, which was supposed to project a protective force shield around the planet. However, the machine was in reality a means to turn Earth into a link in a chain of several hyperspace bypasses, which would allow the Thanagarians to penetrate the Gordanians' defense system and wipe them out permanently. Batman, who did not trust Talak from the beginning, found this out and spread the word, but was subdued and locked up before he could escape. Talak then overrode the planet's defense systems, imposed Martial Law and enlisted forced human labor to finish the contraption. Hawkgirl aided him until she found out that such approach would result in the destruction of Earth. After Hawkgirl was arrested for treason, Talak confronted her about her feelings for him. He pleaded her to renounce any feeling she might have had for John Stewart and admit she loved him instead. However, Hawkgirl simply offered herself in exchange for the safety of Earth. Enraged, Talak spurned her and carried on with his plan, thinking that she might forget about John once Earth was destroyed. When John attempted to deactivate the force field guarding the generator bypass before Batman crashed the Watchtower into it, Talak engaged him in combat for two reasons: to stop Batman from succeeding and to exact revenge for his "stolen" love. During the fight, he managed to destroy John's power ring, and nearly killed him, if not for Hawkgirl stepping in on time. Talak fought her off, and finally put his feelings for Hawkgirl behind him. John then provoked Talak, tricking him into destroying the force field that protected the deactivation switch, which gave him burns and injuries. After the generator bypass was destroyed by Batman, Talak declared defeat and retreated from Earth. Upon returning to Thanagar, he discovered that the Gordanians had attacked and, with the fleets off waiting for his orders to attack the Gordainan Homeworld, the battle was over, and Thanagar had fallen. Nevertheless, Hro Talak relentlessly engaged and destroyed a dozen Gordanian battleships. However, his entire fleet was destroyed, so he sent Paran Dul, Kragger, and a few warriors to flee for safety in a scout ship. Finally, Talak sacrificed himself, flying his ship on a suicide run to destroy the Gordanian flagship. His ship hit the Gordanian ship's weapons emitter just as it fired, and the resulting explosion destroyed both ships, along with the entire Gordanian fleet in orbit of the planet. Though it was a Pyrrhic victory, the Gordanians won and the Thanagarians were lost. Despite the defeat of the Thanagarian Empire and Hro Talak's death, Paran Dul, Kragger and a squadron of rogue Thanagarians later returned to Earth in order to exact revenge on Shayera, whom they blamed for their loss. Shayera was shocked upon hearing of Hro Talak's demise, and she admitted to Vixen and Vigilante that she still loved him. Dialogue during the battle also made it clear that a resistance was in action back on Thanagar, and that Kragger, and Paran Dul were part of it. Category:DC Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:In love villains Category:Fighter Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Leader Category:Envious Villains Category:Extremists Category:Military Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Protective Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Aliens Category:One-Man Army Category:Lover Stealer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Axemen Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Barbarian Category:Villains who can fly Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Males Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen heroes